Save Us
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Tidak terasa 2 tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Satu surat undangan mengubah hidup namja pemilik mata elang itu sepenuhnya. Summary inside. Last fic from this author. Bersediakan anda membaca?


Ini akan menjadi ff **terakhir **saya sebelum saya pindah ^^

Saya akan melanjutkan **"Broken Doll", "Slave Day" **dan **"Matchmaker" **pada wp dan forum seperti yang pernah saya tulis sebelumnya ^^

Jujur saya sebenarnya sedikit ragu mau update ff ini di ffn atau tidak, tapi karena sudah terlanjur diketik saya rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk mempublish ff ini di sini dengan harapan ada yang mau membaca pengumuman terakhir dari saya. Gomawo semuanya *deep bow*

Dan memang saya sudah update ini di wp atau di forum saya, tapi yah sekedar perpisahan sebaiknya membuat satu ff terakhir dengan judul yang saya rasa cukup sesuai ;)

.

.

WP saya: **3001changminnie . wordpress . com**

dan forum beserta beberapa author lain

**w11 . zetaboards Kpopers_Fanfiction / index**

hilangkan spasinya ;)

Terima kasih untuk semuanya selama ini, saya berharap bisa bertemu chingudeul pada kali berikutnya ^^

.

.

Title: Save Us

Couple: Yunjae, hint!ChunJae, slight Homin, slight Se7min

Summary: 2 tahun sudah berlalu semenjak Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong. 2 tahun tanpa kontak hingga satu hari datanglah sebuah surat undangan yang mempertanyakan arti Jaejoong sesungguhnya bagi dirinya.

Rated: T

Inspired by **be_ddelusionall**

.

.

Malam itu langit tak berbintang, hanya bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan indahnya seolah tahu bahwa namja yang saat ini tengah bersandar di atas dinding dan tengah menghisap cerutu sedang ingin sendirian. Mata namja itu tertutup sementara hidungnya menghirup asap cerutu yang baru saja dihisapnya. Namja itu hanya menggunakan jaket hitam dengan t-shirt putih di dalamnya. Pada cuaca yang dingin seperti ini pakaiannya sebenarnya cukup tipis, tapi entah kenapa namja itu sudah tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

Satu tangannya yang lain tengah menggenggam dua buah kertas, satu tampak seperti guntingan artikel dari koran dan yang satunya lagi tampak seperti sebuah kertas undangan, berwarna putih polos dengan corak bunga pada bagian pinggir. "2 tahun, eh?" gumamnya dengan perlahan. Suaranya terdengar datar dan tanpa emosi, tapi jika mendengar lebih dalam lagi tampak ada sirat kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa sekarang dia sudah berumur 21 tahun," bisiknya lagi sembari memasukkan cerutu itu ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap cerutu itu dalam-dalam dan mencoba mencari kehangatan di dalamnya.

Hatinya terasa sedikit sakit, namun dia tahu biar bagaimanapun itu sudah menjadi keputusannya. Dia membuang sisa cerutunya ke atas tanah setelah mematikan api agar tidak terjadi hal yang membahayakan. Kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Kertas artikel koran itu sudah terbang entah ke mana, sementara kertas undangan itu dia lipat dan dimasukkan ke dalam jaketnya.

Langkah kakinya terdengar di gang yang sepi itu menemani dirinya yang seolah diri. Kertas artikel yang terbang tadi jatuh ke atas lantai jalan yang terbuat dari aspal keras. Sebuah artikel yang bertuliskan:

"Putra dari Senator Kim, Kim Jaejoong akan Menikah dengan Perdana Menteri Choi Dong Wook"

.

.

**"Save Us"**

by eL-ch4n

15.06.2012

.

.

Langkah kaki namja itu terasa begitu berat saat memasuki bangunan bertanda salib yang ada di hadapannya. Beberapa _usher_ yang berada di depan tengah memberi salam kepada orang lain yang memasuki bangunan tersebut. Dengan helaan nafas panjang, dia memantapkan dirinya untuk ikut masuk di antara kerumunan orang yang ada.

"Yunho." Namja itu menoleh ke kiri saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Seorang namja dengan jubah serba hitam dan jidat yang sedikit lebar tengah berhadapan dengannya. Suara serak namja itu terdengar sedikit sendu di telinga Yunho. Tampaknya bukan hanya dia saja yang bersedih dengan acara hari itu. "Kau datang." Kalimat itu terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan daripada sebuah pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari namja yang bernama Yunho tadi.

Dia mengeluarkan undangan yang berada di saku celananya. Seringaian terpasang di wajahnya dan mata elangnya menatap tajam ke arah namja yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku tak mungkin menolak panggilan ini bukan?" ujarnya sembari memainkan kertas undangan pernikahan yang ada di tangan kanannya. "Biar kutebak. Kau ada di sini karena takut aku akan mengacaukan pernikahan, atau kau takut aku akan mengubah pikirannya, benar bukan?"

Hening yang keluar dari namja itu membuat Yunho yakin bahwa dugaannya benar. Kembali dia hanya menyeringai dan menyerahkan undangan tersebut ke tangan namja berjidat lebar yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau tahu satu hal, Park Yoochun?" tanyanya saat dia sudah berdiri sejajar di samping namja yang tampaknya terlihat seperti seorang _bodyguard_ itu. "Kecewa. Aku sungguh kecewa denganmu," bisiknya pelan sehingga hanya Yoochun dan dirinya yang bisa mendengar perkataannya. "Padahal aku percaya bahwa kau bisa memegang janjimu, tapi ternyata kau gagal."

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji," jawab Yoochun dengan tegas namun Yunho tak melewatkan badan namja itu yang bergetar akibat ucapan Yunho tadi.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Yoochun-shi," balas Yunho dengan nada riang namun tampak mengerikan jika sudah tahu siapa Yunho yang sebenarnya.

Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya hingga memerah. Terlalu memperhatikan Yunho sehingga dia tidak menyadari kehadiran salah satu namja jangkung di antara kerumunan yang sedang memasang sebuah ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

.

.

Begitu sampai di dalam ruang utama tersebut, Yunho segera berdiri di bagian paling belakang dan sedikit pojok agar tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya. Sayangnya, tujuannya tidak berhasil. Namja jangkung yang berada di antara kerumunan orang tadi juga ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

Menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sebelahnya, Yunho melirik ke arah namja jangkung itu. Tak ada perubahan dalam ekspresinya. Yunho kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke depan altar, tempat sumpah sejati itu akan dilaksanakan.

"Hari yang indah ya?" Namja itu akhirnya membuka suaranya dan menghancurkan keheningan yang melanda mereka tadi. Yunho mengangguk, tidak tahu bagaimana membalas pertanyaan namja itu. "Kudengar Putra Senator Kim terlihat begitu indah dalam balutan jasnya, aku harap itu tidak sekedar rumor," ujar namja itu lagi.

Yunho mengangguk setuju. Dia masih ingat bagaimana wajah Jaejoong 2 tahun lalu, begitu polos, begitu suci. Terutama saat namja itu meneriakkan namanya ketika mereka berdua mencapai ekstasi. Tapi, itu 2 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, dia bukanlah Yunho yang sama, dia bukanlah Yunho yang pernah menyelamatkan Jaejoong dulu. Dia juga tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Jaejoong yang ingin dia jaga tidak akan menjadi miliknya lagi –dan tidak akan pernah.

"Apakah kau tahu tujuan dari pernikahan ini?" tanya namja itu sekali lagi dengan suara yang sedikit rendah hingga terdengar lebih seperti bisikan.

"Tergantung dari mana anda mau melihatnya," jawab Yunho dengan tenang. Tahu bahwa satu balasan yang salah, dia bisa saja dijatuhkan saat itu juga.

Kekehan yang terdengar dari arah namja jangkung itu membuat Yunho mau tak mau menoleh ke sampingnya. Dia akhirnya bisa mengamati penampilan namja itu lebih baik. Keren. Dalam balutan _tuxedo _hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Celana hitam berbahan kain yang dikenakannya membuat namja itu tampak lebih jangkung dan begitu indah. _Mismatch smile_ yang kini tampak di wajahnya membuat namja itu terlihat sedikit lebih manis daripada tampan. "Ada yang salah?"

Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. "Ani, tapi benar seperti kata anda. Setiap hal mempunyai dua sisi, begitu pula dengan manusia bukan? Tak ada yang sepenuhnya hitam dan tak ada yang sepenuhnya putih. Saya yakin anda mengerti akan hal itu."

Hening. Yunho terdiam sejenak memikirkan kata-kata dari namja yang tampaknya lebih muda dari dirinya. Namja itu sendiri menatap ke arah lain, seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu. "Aku yakin kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Changmin, Shim Changmin." Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yunho mengajak namja bermata elang itu untuk bersalaman. Yunho menerima uluran tangan itu dan berjabat tangan dengannya. Satu genggaman keras yang diberikan namja itu sebelum keduanya melepaskan tangan mereka membuat Yunho menjadi terdiam.

Ruangan yang tadinya sedikit berisik karena suara obrolan menjadi hening seketika saat pintu depan terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang namja cantik dalam balutan _tuxedo_ putih. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang namja tampan berambut cepak hitam yang memakai atribut yang berbeda dari namja cantik tadi. Semua yang dikenakannya berwarna hitam. Mereka tampak bagaikan yin dan yang. Bagai sebuah lukisan yang menjadi nyata.

Tak pernah dalam hidupnya, Yunho melihat sesuatu yang seindah ini. Namja cantik itu tampak bagaikan sebuah malaikat yang menjelma menjadi manusia. Tidak bisa dipercaya kalau namja ini adalah namja yang sama dengan namja yang 2 tahun lalu meringkuk ketakutan minta diselamatkan oleh dirinya. Pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari namja cantik itu. Begitu intens sampai dia tidak sadar tatapan dari namja jangkung yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Rasanya itu bukan hanya sekedar _rumor_, ya?" bisik Changmin dengan perlahan.

"Maaf?" Yunho yang akhirnya bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi beranya ke arah Changmin yang hanya tersenyum sendu.

"Kesempatan kedua itu sudah terlewatkan, namun bukan berarti tak ada kesempatan ketiga. Pintu akan selalu terbuka asalkan yang mengetuk tak kenal lelah. Dan jika berhadapan dengan sebuah dinding yang membuat diri kita terasa buntu, hancurkan saja dinding itu, maka jalan baru akan terbentuk, bukan begitu Yunho-shi?" tanya Changin dengan nada sendu. Tatapan matanya terhadap Yunho membuat namja pemilik mata elang itu menelan ludah. Begitu polos namun juga begitu banyak dosa yang tersirat di dalamnya.

Anggukan mantap dari Changmin membuat Yunho tersadar. Dia melihat pada tangan kanannya yang baru saja berjabat tangan dengan Changmin tadi. Dibukanya perlahan kepalan tangan itu dan di dalamnya terdapat sebuah remot dengan dua tombol. Merah dan Putih. Yunho kembali menggenggam remot itu dengan erat. Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, Changmin sudah tidak ada. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menyadari bahwa namja cantik yang menjadi sorotan utama tadi sempat meliriknya dengan sendu sesaat.

.

.

"Baiklah, para hadirin sekalian, hari ini kita akan menjadi saksi atas dua jiwa yang dipersatukan oleh Tuhan di depan kita," ujar Sang Pendeta tanpa menyadari ekspresi sendu yang terpancar dari salah satu pengantin. "Jaejoong-shi, mari ikuti saya," tegur Sang Pendeta membuat namja yang dipanggil namanya kembali kepada kenyataan.

Dia mengangguk sembari meneguk ludahnya. Dengan seksama dia mendengarkan ucapan sumpah yang akan dia lontarkan nanti. Baru saja dia hendak membuka mulutnya, terdengar sebuah suara ledakan dari arah kanannya. Para tamu berteriak dan bergegas untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing sementara namja cantik itu masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Cih," desis namja tampan yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Bapa, bisakah kita mempercepat ini semua?" tanyanya dengan tegas kepada Sang Pendeta yang sudah mulai panik.

Pendeta itu mengangguk dengan gugup. Dia sekali lagi mengajak Jaejoong untuk mengucapkan ikrar sumpah itu setelahnya. Namun ledakan kedua terjadi. Bangunan itu mulai sedikit goyah. Tahu bahwa tampaknya semua tidak bisa terlaksana, namja tampan itu bergegas menarik pergelangan tangan mungil Jaejoong untuk ikut serta di dalam kerumunan.

Jaejoong yang masih tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi hanya bisa pasrah saat tangannya ditarik oleh namja yang seharusnya menjadi suaminya hari itu. Sebuah keputusan yang dipaksakan untuk dirinya. "Dong Wook," panggil Jaejoong saat dia merasa sakit akan pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Dong Wook tadi.

Langkah mereka berhenti saat tak ada jalan keluar bagi mereka. Para tamu di ruangan itu berteriak histeris dan berlari ke arah lain mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar. Karena masih tak sepenuhnya sadar, genggaman Dong Wook terhadap Jaejoong terlepas di antara kerumunan. Meskipun Dong Wook berusaha untuk melawan arus, dia semakin jauh dari Jaejoong membuat dia hanya bisa mendecak kesal.

.

.

Jaejoong tak mengerti, dia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang membahagiakan (atau setidaknya bahagia bagi kedua orang tuanya), tapi kenapa tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan seperti ini? Tubuh mungilnya berdesak-desakkan di antara kerumunan. Tak tahu harus pergi ke mana.

Dia merasa kaget saat ada tangan yang menarik dirinya keluar dari kerumunan itu. Sosok yang menariknya itu masih tak kelihatan karena terhalang oleh para tamu yang berdesakan dengannya, namun dia merasa familiar dengan rasa hangat yang menjalar dari tangan yang menggenggamnya sekarang.

Saat dia berhasil keluar dari kerumunan itu, sosok yang menariknya keluar masih berlari dan dia hanya bisa menatap punggung penyelamatnya. Sebuah senyum melengkung di wajahnya karena dia mengenal bahu kekar itu serta kehangatan yang sekarang menyelimutinya. Mereka berlari menggunakan tangga darurat menuju ke _basement_. Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang mungkin dilakukan namja itu di _basement_ tapi dia memutuskan untuk percaya.

Pintu darurat _basement_ terbuka dan Jaejoong hanya bisa terperangah kaget saat melihat satu sosok namja jangkung yang sudah familiar baginya. "Chang...min?"

Changmin yang sedang bersandar di atas mobil _sport_ hitam mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Dia melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Yunho yang ditangkap oleh namja itu dengan lihai. Jaejoong ikut melirik apa yang dilempar oleh Changmin tadi. Sebuah remot yang tampak seperti kunci mobil. Namja cantik itu melihat ke arah Changmin dengan bingung. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Entahlah, katakan saja aku sedang ingin bermain-main," jawab Changmin dengan nada santai namun Jaejoong bisa menangkap kesedihan yang terlukis di dalamnya. "Sudahlah, kalian tidak punya banyak waktu. Segera pergi dari tempat ini. Ke Kenya atau ke manapun yang tidak akan bisa dia tebak."

Yunho mengangguk dan segera menarik Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang masih dikeluarkan oleh Jaejoong. Segera dia memasukkan namja cantik itu ke dalam mobil. Setelahnya dia menatap ke arah Changmin yang mengangguk perlahan. "Gomawo," ucapnya sembari mengangguk perlahan.

Changmin balas mengangguk. Ketika Yunho membalikkan badannya, Changmin menarik kerah namja yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu sehingga kepala Yunho berhadapan dengannya. Dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yunho hanya sekejap sebelum mendorong namja tampan itu. "Aku ambil balasanku," jawab Changmin dengan nada riang.

Tahu bahwa itu adalah tembok yang dibangun oleh namja jangkung itu, Yunho tersenyum simpul dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia menyalakan mesin mobil dan membuka kaca jendela, memberi salam kepada Changmin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi dari tempat itu.

Helaan nafas kemudian keluar dari diri Changmin saat melihat mobil _sport _hitam yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Clap. Clap.

Sebuah suara tepukan dari arah belakang membuat Changmin tersentak kaget. Dia memutar badannya dan menatap sosok seorang Choi Dong Wook di hadapannya. Namja itu tampak rapi meskipun baru saja keluar dari kerumunan tadi. Tangannya saling menepuk membuat suara nyaring yang menggema di tempat parkir tersebut. "Sudah kuduga kau turut bagian di dalamnya," ujar Dong Wook dengan pelan.

Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Changmin. Satu langkah maju yang diambil oleh namja itu membuat Changmin mengambil satu langkah mundur. Dia tahu bahwa namja yang ada di hadapannya itu berbahaya. Terlihat dari aura hitam yang tampak mengumpul di sekitar namja itu. Hanya saja, dia tidak menduga bahwa dia bisa merasa segugup ini padahal dia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya jika saja dia tertangkap. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Changmin dengan tegas, tak ingin menunjukkan ketakutan yang mulai melanda dirinya.

Namja itu menyeringai membuat Changmin bersumpah bahwa dia bisa melihat jelmaan Lucifer di dalam sosok Dong Wook. "Kau tentu tahu maksudku, Changmin-shi," balas Dong Wook dengan datar tanpa ekspresi.

Brug.

Changmin sadar bahwa dirinya sekarang sudah terjebak. Di belakangnya terdapat dinding gedung sementara di depannya terdapat Dong Wook yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Dia mencoba untuk berlari ke samping, tapi refleks Dong Wook lebih cepat sehingga dia dihantam ke atas dinding dengan keras. "Jangan coba-coba kabur, Changmin-shi," desis Dong Wook.

"Ap – apa maumu?" tanya Changmin yang tak berhasil menutupi rasa kegugupannya.

"Mauku?" tanya Dong Wook diiringi kekehan. Dia menyeringai. "Mauku adalah, membuat dirimu hancur sama seperti kau yang menghancurkan pernikahanku, Shim Changmin." Kali ini dia tidak memasang seringaian itu, sebaliknya sebuah ekspresi serius yang mampu membuat Changmin hanya bisa berdiri kaku.

Oh. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi awal yang panjang bagi Changmin.

.

.

The End.

.

.

A/N:

Oke, sebenarnya aku mau bikin ini buat Yunjae, tapi entah kenapa endingnya malah jadi se7min gini *jedukin kepala ke dinding*

Ah, ini terilhami dari salah satu ff yang kubaca di **be_ddelusionall**. Endingnya yang menggantung membuatku geregetan untuk bikin ending sendiri u.u eh tapi jadinya malah aneh #pundung

Ya sudahlah, saya harap chingudeul masih bersedia membaca ff saya ^^v

Last, review? ;)

_Verzeihen


End file.
